Love Triangle
by logan-love
Summary: conflict


**Love triangle**

Rogue's life here at the institute has been great. She's made friends and even a boyfriend, Bobby they have been together since liberty Ile (about a year). Logan has been near by leaving when ever, where ever and away coming back to protect Rogue. Nobody knew why he would leave and when he would come back.

She still cared his dog tag around. Some times she wondered why she ever carried them around she knew the he loved Jean, but she still wore them. Finally one night he came back he was in the reck room, she decided to go see him since Bobby was gone on a training thing withe Scott and other mutants. She walked in and he was playing pool.

(Rogue)

Logan stood at the other end of the pool table. Ball number 4 was shot in the corner pocket then he lifted his eyes to see me. "Hey kid" I grabbed the pool stick from the rack and walked over to the table. "Can I play" I bent over to take a shot. "Sure"

I hit the first shot and I missed. "Not like that Marie. K'me here" He leaned over on my back, his hands on mine. My heart started to beat faster and faster. He whispered stuff in my ear. "Firm but loose" "Like this" I hit the 6 ball into the middle pocket."That's it"

I could feel his heart beating fast. I turned around and for about one second I could seed desire in his eye's. But I couldn't understand he loved Jean not me. He was always flirting withe her.

He grabbed my scarf and brought it up to my mouth. He moved in slowly and he kissed me. It was sweet with a hint of beer and cigar it gave me chills all over my body. His hands were moving up and down my body. I felt like if I was free like if nothing mattered. I broke the kiss. "I can't" " What"

Looked at him he seamed lose, and I just ran out. I didn't know what to do or say. A part of me wanted to go and find him and a part of me wasn't sure. Did he have feeling's for me, or was it just me seeing what I wanted. I herd him go up to his room, and for some reason I fallowed.

I heard him go in to his room. He closed the door and I heard him sit on his bed. I stopped at his door and thought what the hell was I doing here. I took a deep breath and I opened the door and walked in I walked up to where he was. "Listen kid I... "

"Shhh.". I took my scarf and brought it up to my mouth and I kissed him. " Hum". It was a gentle kiss at first, lips only, but soon it came more demanding. I played my tongue across his mouth, shyly seeking access to his warmth. He opened a little and I nipped at his lower lip before dratting my tongue into his mouth and sliding it against his.

His gloved hand's were everywhere, in my hair, stroking my back. He grabbed me and laid me on the bed and he kissed me again. He took of my shirt and tossed it, he took off my bra and tossed it. His lips on mine his hands cupped my breasts, thumbs playing up the outside curve to stroke my nipples. "Logan" he pulled the scarf down to cover my chest he took one taut nipple into his mouth, feeling the cool satin gloves stroking his face before my fingers dug into hi skull.

He moved to the other breast and suckled there. His hands stroked my sides and drifted lower, sliding down to undo the button of my jeans. He took them off fast and he took off my underwear.

He dropped kisses down my stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into my belly-button. Witch caused a gasp he wouldn't soon forget. "Logan" " Yeah, baby we're getting there" he brought the scarf down and came up for a kiss, his hands slipped a finger into the tangle of curls at the juncture of my legs. He brought his mouth down, circling my clit with his tongue.

I lost it, head trashing from side to side. As I floated down to earth he took possession of my mouth again, while his hands unzipped his jeans and he slipped the condom on. "Logan, Please"

I brought my hips up so my wet sex brushed against his hard cock. He moaned. Slipping slowly into my wet passage he gave me a kiss, lips only with nothing between us, it was short, my skin didn't even react.

I bucked my hips. I gasped as my body became used to the feel of him inside of me. After we both came down he rolled over so I was on top of him, resting my head on his t- shirt clad chest. We both fell asleep.

I woke up in Logan's room "Morning darlin'."I sat up and looked around "Wow! It's morning already?" I got out for bed and started to get dressed. "What's the rush!" I grabbed the scarf and put it around my neck. "Bobby's coming back home today" he sat up and looked at me funny. "What the hell dose he have to do with this?" I turned to face him, "Cause he's still my boyfriend."

He got up and walked over to me, "Then what the hell was last night" I looked in his eyes and I couldn't read him he seamed lost. " I don't know I ..." he turned around and brought a hand to his face, "Save it Marie. How could you do that?"

" I don't"

"Listen if you want me fine, but don't use me as a fill in"

"I ..."

"Get out!"

"What!"

"Get out"

I ran out of his room in tears. What did I just do. I ran to my room and fell on my bead and cried. How could I do that! Why did I do that!

"Rogue open the door?"

"Go away!"

Kitty faised through the door and sat beside me.

"What's up? Bobby is coming bake today you should be happy."

"No he's gong to mad at me."

"Y?"

" I did something wrong last night."

"So bobby's going to forgive you."

"I slept with Logan last night."

"What!"

"Well I cant help you their chika."

"Thank's."

I was hungry so I got changed and went down stairs to eat, and Logan was their in the kitchen.

"Can we talk."

"I don't think that will help Marie."

"I didn't mean for last night to happen"

"Hum."

He got up and headed to the door.

"Logan talk to me please?"

"After you used me last night, I don't think"

He turned around and left. I stood their and I didn't know what to do from their.

I had breakfast and I left the kitchen and I saw Bobby he's shoes were frozen to the ground. He couldn't move. I just ran past him as fast as I could. I ran up to my room.

It took a will for Pyre to unfreeze Bobby. When he was done he came up to my room and walked in.

"What happened last night Rogue?"

"Nothing!"

"Rogue!"

"Ok ok I slept witch Logan"

"H... How could you?"

"I don't know it just happened. I'm sorry"

"I though this relationship was going fine!"

"It is!"

"Then why"

" I I..."

"Don't you could of told me you wanted him. It's over."

He got up and left the room now I was all alone. The two men I loved were was what was I going to do. I was going to run far, far away from here. I packed my stuff in my duffle bag and left.

(Kitty)

Later that night when everybody was at the diner table Kitty walked in.

"Scott have you seen Rogue?"

"Not since breakfast. Logan!"

Logan got up from the diner table and left.

"What's up with him?"

"Don't know."

Just then Jean walked in.

"What's up with who?"

"Logan"

"Don't know! He hasn't been him self today. Do you know kitty?"

"Yeah I think I know why!"

"Why?"

"E... No!"

"Bobby where's Rogue"

"How should I know where she is."

"Well she is you're girlfriend!"

"Not any more"

He got up and left the dining-room.

Mean while Logan went to Rogue's room and she wasn't their. Their was no more cloth in he closet. So he went down to the garage he got on his bike and Bobby walked in.

"How could you!"

"Lis'n bub I ain't the one who gave her that idea."

He left before Bobby could answer. Scott came in the garage.

"What happened"

"Don't ask me."

Bobby walked out. And Scott went in to the house and found Kitty in the living room.

"What's up with Bobby and Rogue?"

"They broke up"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure. I can't get Jean"

"They broke up cause Rogue slept with Logan."

Kitty stormed out and Jean walked in.

"What!"

"Rogue slept with Logan"

"That could probably explain why Logan is so down. Where is he?"

"Probably running after Rogue"

"Rogue ran off?"

"Yeah her stuff is gone"

(Margie)

She walked in and sat at the bar. She asked for a beer and drank it purity fast.

"Wow! Wow! on the Cors.?"

"What's it to you sugar."

"Problem's?"

"You have no idea."

"Hum."

"My boyfriend is mad at me cause I slept witch Logan!"

"That seam's like a problem."

Just then Pet walked in and sat next to Rogue.

"Is the Wolverine coming tonight"

"He should it's Friday but with that man you never know."

"I've got to go"

"No way you're drunk."

"I'll be fine."

She fell over the bar and she fell asleep.

(Logan)

When I walked in I could smell her she was near by. She was at the bar so I sat beside her.

"A beer!"

"No."

"A bit early for the fight it doesn't start till 9 o'clock."

"I'm her to pick up Marie"

"Hum."

Just then Marie woke up.

"Hey kid."

"What are you doing here?"

"I cane to get you."

"I don't need you."

"Fuck as hell do!"

"No! I don't need you. Beside's you're still mad at me."

"Damnit Marie if I would be mad at you I wouldn't have come and get you"

"I appreciate the help but no thanks."

She got up and fell over on the me. I put my arm under her knees and brought her to my bike and we went to the nearest Inn. He laid me on the bed and sat next to her. She woke up a wile later. And he was there with a glass of water.

"Drink, you gotta hydrate you're ass."

"Thank's"

"No prob."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it you were drunk."

"Not that, about using you. I feel bad."

"Shh... It's over now"

"I... I was kinda hoping we could start over."

I grabbed her scarf and kissed her.

"Yeah we could."

I kissed her again. She got up and stood in the doorway for the bathroom.

"I'm going for a shower I smell like beer."

She went into the bath room and I shifted uncomfortably, my jeans a little tighter than they'd been a few minutes before, as I heard the shower running. The Wolverine inside wanted to bust down the door and join her. But I had to control myself, I relaxed my self when the shower stopped. She came out a hair brush in her gloved hands.

"What?"

"I hate brushing my hair."

"K'm here."

She came over and sat on the end of the bed. I reached for my glove's in my back pocket and put them on. She gave me the hair brush. I told my self that I had to remain in control. I put the brush down and started to massage her shoulders I could here her heart beating faster and faster.

"Hum! You give great messages."

"I can do more than that darlin'."

I laid kiss down her neck on her hair.

"No!"

She got up and stood by the window.

(Rogue)

I couldn't go through it not when I hurt him the last time. I guess hew saw that cause he got up. His hand's grabbed my shoulders.

"What's up?"

I took a deep breath and I decided to lay all my cards on the table.

"Logan there's never been anyone for me but you. I love you, and I don't want to hurt you again."

"Marie I wasn't hurt just mad that you lied to me. Marie I... "

I looked him in the eyes, holding my breath, waiting. Come on please say it.

"I love you Marie."

"Hum."

I pressed my head against his chest and he ran his hands over my back. He was busy running his hands over my body. He picked me up and brought me to the bed. He grabbed the scarf around my neck and laid it across my lips, kissing me. At first he was gentle but his lips soon became urgent, demanding, and I was all to willing to give it to him.

I ran my gloved hand's up and down his body. I slid my hands under his shirt and he took it off regardless of all the bottoms fling off. Enjoying the feel of his muscles as he tensed in response. I worked my hand down to undo his belt buckle then his jeans. He grunted in response.

Finally freeing him of them. I slid a hand down his hard cock. He moaned. The I cupped his balls and squeezed lightly and I continued moving my hands up and down his shaft.

I came up for a kiss between the scarf and pulled out a condom out of his wallet and rolled it on and dipping my head down following my hands with my mouth. He slid his fingers thought my hare as her came, jerking his hips and grunting my name. I through the condom when I was done. Laying there boneless and satisfied we fell a sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a heart beating under my ear. From the even rise and fall of Logan's chest, I figured he was still asleep. Reaching down. I began stroking him. That woke him up pretty quickly.

He growled sleepily, like a bear waking from a long winter's hibernation, and raised an eyebrow at me look of concentration.

"Marie?"

"Morning sugar"

"Hey"

"I was thinking breakfast"

"Yeah"

We got up and showered, witch had taken quite a bit longer than expected. We finally went out for lunch. We decided not to go back to the institute we're headed to his cabin in the Yukon. So yeah every thing worked out just as planed.

The end.


End file.
